We Go Together
by Kitten667
Summary: It's freshman year at Hollywood Arts and Jade is armed with her two best friends, Andre and Cat, and her scissors. This is a kind of origin story of what happened before Tori. Pairings; Major Bade, minor Cabbie. Pretty much all friendships with MAJOR Cade and Jandre as well as some Bat and Bandre.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I know I have a ton of other stories to update but I really felt like writing this one. Basically it's Victorious, with out Tori. Maybe she'll come in later but I'm not sure yet. This story will be about the gang's first year at HA and how they meet. There will be some flash backs.

Jade POV

Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeep. Beee-I slammed my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm clock before it could finish the third annoying beep. I made sure I had the most obnoxious and loud alarm, otherwise I wouldn't get out of bed, my whole life I've been a heavy sleeper.

I roll out of my dark purple-clad bed and stumble my way towards the bathroom across the hall from my room. I switch on the light and glare at my reflection as I close the door. My bathroom is a teal color, the same color as the streaks in my hair. I wanted it painted red, so I could feel like I was bathing in blood, but my mother made me and my brother compromise. Jack is currently 6, and I'm 14, you can see how we settle on teal. I turn on the water in my shower and assess myself in the mirror as I wait for the water to heat up. I slowly take off my leopard print pj pants and my brown tank top before stepping into the hot shower.

By the time I step out of the shower it's 6:30 and I only have an hour to get ready for school. I wrap myself in a towel and place one over my wavy brown hair and stand there for a few minutes, debating weather to be productive or not, before finally running into my room and flipping on the light switch. Contrary to popular belief, my room is not all black, sadly. My parents refused to let me re-do my room, but it's not that bad. The walls and bed are dark purple an the furniture is black. I throw open my closet, also not entirely black-but mostly, and pick out a short-sleeved black dress to wear. It's lacy and I think it's a great choice for my first day of high school.

After eventually getting dressed and blowdrying my hair I decide to straighten it. Normally I leave my natural and it does this weird wavy thing, but I guess I'll do my hair today. I decide on black shimmery eyeshadow and red lipstick as well, and throw on some black combat boots over my tights and dress. I grab my black skull purse and walk downstairs to make myself coffee. My mother is away on business and my father lives about 20 minutes away, but he still only sees me one day a month.

I sip my coffee and stare out the big picture window until I see a shiny red van pull up in my empty driveway and rush outside to hop in Mrs. Valentine's back seat.

"Hi Jadey! Are you super excited? I am! Today's going to be the best first day of High School ever! Well... It's our only one but whatever!" The little brunette babbles with a cheeky grin. Caterina, Cat, Valentine has been my best friend since pre-k. We are complete opposites of each other, but we love each other just the same. We have a weird friendship, but it works.

"Yeah, I guess. We better have classes together!" I say trying to play down my excitement, I may not be a normal teenage girl, but I can still get excited. Honestly, I'm nervous about starting high school, and I never get nervous about anything. The only friend I've ever had is Cat, and I guess Andre counts. I've known Andre since middle school and i can tolerate him, which is way more than most people. The three of us aren't starting just any high school either, we're starting Hollywood Arts High School. I've always loved to write, from plays to movie scripts to short stories. I like acting as well, and I can definitely sing. Cat's not as into the arts as me, but if I was going to a different school than so was she. She was mainly a costume designer and makeup artist, but she could act and sing too. Andre had over heard the two of us talking about HA and decided to come too, he was wonderful at piano and he was a great writer as well. Jade had to admit that starting high school with only 3 friends was a little intimidating. At least she was getting a new start, at her old school everyone thought she was a scary freak.

"C'mon Kit-Cat." I say when Cat's mom stops the car, I briefly thank Mrs. Valentine, she's like the mom I never had so she's one of the few people I'm nice to, and I jump out of the car, waiting for Cat to kiss her mom's cheek and walking beside my best friend as we open the door to our first day of high school.

* * *

Yay! I'm excited about this story, and I will try to update my other stories as well.

xoxo Kitty


	2. Spilling Coffee

I'm so in love with this story I decided to update sooner. This chapter will flip back and forth from different perspectives. This is a lot of Cade and the beginning of Bade. Poor Beck :(

* * *

Jade P.O.V.

Upon opening the door to Hollywood Arts a few things happened. First, Cat squealed with joy, much to my dismay. I always found it unfair that Cat could be so happy all the time and oblivious to the nightmare's of life, and I had to see everyone's pain including my own. Sometimes I wished I lived in Cat's world, where everything was happy, red velvet cupcakes, unicorns, and rainbows. I guess my pessimism balanced out Cat's extreme optimism.

The second thing that happened was my own amazement at the new school, it was huge and everything was really distracting! All the lockers had different decorations and everyone was being really loud. People were hugging their friends and chatting excitedly like in any normal school, but people were playing music, dancing, and singing too. I was impressive, and it looked like fun. Maybe I could enjoy my time here.

"Yo! Jade and Cat!" Third, André spotted me and Cat, the called our names to get our attention. Cat became friends with André in sixth grade when they had band together, André played piano and Cat had played the flute. My parents were getting divorced that year so I refused to accept André until the next year. It was nice to have a friend who didn't think about girly stuff all the time. I had just stopped walking and turned my head to look over at André when the fourth thing happened.

I was taking a sip of my coffee as I felt someone bump into me from behind, and suddenly I felt my hot coffee spill out of the mug and all over me, as well as the person bumping into me's coffee, which was equally as hot. It hurt, but that's not why I yelled. I yelled because some idiot had just bumped into me, burned me with coffee, and wasted two cups of coffee!

"Dammit! What the f-_" "Jadey!"_ I was in the middle of cussing this idiot out when Cat looked at me with an expression of concern, and offense that I was swearing. I could feel the hot liquid burning my skin but ignored it as I faced the coffee-spiller with intent to kill.

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

I had looked down at my phone as I walked into my first day of Hollywood Arts, I had just moved to Hollywood from Canada this summer and my mom kept texting me to make sure I was okay. I had my phone in one hand and my coffee on the other as I walked through the doors, and in my texting haze I managed to walk into the prettiest girl I had ever met. Sadly, she wanted to kill me. Scratch that, she _tried_ to kill me.

The girl whipped around and gave me a look of pure hatred. I wasn't sure what to take in first, how beautiful she was, or how pissed off she was. She had ivory skin and really long dark brown hair, as well as beautiful greenish blue eyes. Those eyes also seemed to be on fire as she looked at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead. The girl went to lunge at me but an African American boy held her back by her shoulders.

"Jade! Calm down!" He yelled as the petite brunette next to her seemed to freak out. So Jade was her name. As soon as Jade stopped trying to kill me I would have to make this up to her, and hopefully we could be friends. As Jade shrieked profanity at me, her two friends tried to calm her down and a group of students and staff gathered around us.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there, it's completely my faul-" "Sorry does NOT cut it! That hurts like hell!" The Jade girl screeched as the nurse and principal scurried over and a few staff members shooed away the onlookers. The nurse led Jade and her friends down to the office and I continued to follow, though I'm not sure why. I guess some part of me was concerned for this girl and I guess...intrigued. Most girls I've met would've been mad until they saw my face. I've never had a non-related female mad at me. I guess looks can help you get away with a lot.

"What happened here?" The principal asked as the nurse took a fussy Jade and her scared-looking brunette friend into her office, I assumed so Jade could change and get her burns looked at. Jade's male friend shot me a glare before taking a seat in a plastic chair and looking worriedly at the door.

"I accidentally walked into her and spilled my coffee and hers on her. It was a complete accident and I'm really sorry, sir. I feel really stupid." I apologized whole-heartedly. I really wasn't trying to get on this girls bad side, honestly if that little incident hadn't just happened I probably would have tried to hit on her, instead of doing it literally.

* * *

Cat P.O.V.

"Ohmigosh Jadey are you okay?!" I squealed as I sat down in a chair I had pulled up next to the cot Jade was sitting in. I inspected Jade with big brown doe-eyes, as my mother called them. I was really worried about Jadey, she was a klutz but she always brushed it off. I knew it had something to do with her horrible parents, but I knew that when Jade showed she was in pain it wasn't a good sign. Jade was the toughest person I had ever met, so when she was in pain it scared me. I had already texted my mom to tell her to bring Jadey some extra clothes, which was easy because Jade had her own room at my house. Jade barely ever went home, so we just had one big sleepover! I thought of Jadey as a sister and I knew my mother loved her as much as she loved me.

"Please, don't call me Jadey." She said through gritted teeth. I nodded, knowing Jade must be pretty upset if she was yelling a me. Jade corrected me and sometimes made remarks, but I knew that's just how she was. She never ever yelled at me unless she was really angry or upset. Poor Jadey was sitting in her undergarments and she looked pretty uncomfortable as the nurse, Mrs. Buyers, inspected her burns. She made a few tittering noises and I could see by the way she looked at Jade that it wasn't good.

"What's going on?" I ask looking at her and trying to keep the concern out of my eyes. Mrs. Buyers gave me a weak smile but didn't talk as she wetted a wash cloth. I really hoped Jadey was going to be okay, she was having a pretty bad first day of school already.

"You may want to go home and go to the ER hun, these second degree burns will get worse if you don't get some ointment." Mrs. Buyers said as she carefully pressed the washcloth to the effected skin. I watched as Jade winced and I gave her my hand to squeeze until the pain went away.

"No, I am not missing my first day of school because of a little burn." Jade said determinedly, I frowned but knew there was no persuading her. She had broken her wrist in 6th grade and stayed in school all day until my mommy found out when she picked us up from school. I knee Jade's parents never did anything when she got hurt as a child, she told me she had learned to deal with the pain. Mrs. Buyers gave me a questioning look and I smiled. I mouthed "I got it" and she gave a satisfied smile.

* * *

Jade P.O.V.

"You can go to class now...come and see me at lunch though, okay?" She said after she applied some ointment to my back. As soon as Mrs. Valentine dropped off off a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for me I grabbed Cat and marched out of the office as the 5 minute bell rang. I spotted André talking to the idiot who had bumped into me and marched over. I was not about to let this boy ruin my new image.

Beck P.O.V.

"Hey, you!" I heard an all too familiar angry feminine voice yell across the office. I gulped and thought I saw André, i had learned his name, smirk at me. Jade stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She had changed her outfit but I could still see the red burns that were forming on her chest area, which made me feel really bad.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me and you should be, but I am really sorry about that and I hope you can forgive me." I said trying to use my best 'pretty-boy' smile and all my charm. Apparently, it didn't work.

"You disgust me. C'mon 'Dre." Jade said with a sneer as she and her two friends walked off to class. I sighed and followed suit. So far, my first day in an American high school was not going well. Even though Jade was so utterly rude to me I don't know why, but I think I liked her. She was different, I'd never had a girl say no to me, ever. I liked it. Jade was going to be a challenge, because easy is boring.

* * *

I hope you loved it as much as I did! Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions you know :D

Should I add André's P.O.V? And what friendships should I add more of?

xoxo Kitty


	3. Birds?

Hi guys :D This is honestly the most I have ever updated a story in a short time. I just really love this idea. Your reviews make me smile! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

Jade P.O.V.

I hate everything! Except Cat...but still! This day was already horrible and I hadn't even gone to my first class. Cat and André had decided to visit their lockers and that left me to wander off to find my own. I finally found mine, conveniently right by the door, and put the empty folders and note books into it. I took my things for first through third hour and shut the locker, rather angrily, as Cat and André walked up to me.

"So, what's your schedule?" André asked, trying to lighten the mood no doubt. That was another thing about André that I liked, he was good at easing tension. I pulled out a folded white piece of paper from my pocket as Cat and André did the same. We all held ours next to each others so we could compare.

Mine read:

**Hour: Teacher: Class: **

**1 Mr. Lark Song Writing **

**2 Mrs. Sloan Vocals **

**3 Ms. Haven Advanced English 9**

**4 Mr. Sikowitz Acting all**

**5 Mr. James History of Play **

I compared with André and Cat's and thankfully we shared some classes. I had song writing with André and Vocals with Cat, one class each was better than none at least. Cat and André mention something about having the same fifth hour but I tune them out.

"Look, we all have Mr. Sikowitz together!" Cat giggled happily as she shook her paper vehemently. I rolled my eyes but gave her a playful smirk as we started walking down the halls to our classes.

"What kind of name is Sikowtiz?" André says with a frown. I shrug and am about to reply when Cat suddenly envelopes me in a hug, before calling out a loud goodbye and running down the opposite hallway.

"Well, let's get to song writing then." I say as I adjust my shirt. André chuckles and shakes his head, undoubtedly muttering something inaudible that would irk me. I roll my eyes and we enter Mr. Lark's class room, taking two seats in the back and sinking heavily into our desks. I pull out a notebook and start doodling in it until our teacher walks into the room. I can already tell he seems pretty cool, he's young_ish _and he wears a smile, although not an obnoxious one.

"Good morning class! Welcome to your first day of Song Writing! Today we're going to do an ice breaker of sorts. I will assign you a random partner and you must get to know that partner, and then write a short song that describes them." He grins and starts pairing people off randomly. Luckily, I get paired with André, I really hate meeting new people.

"Hey, _partner_. Since I obviously haven't known you since we were eleven, let's get to know each other." André jokes and nudges me playfully. I roll my eyes for what seems like the tenth time today, but crack a smile. Since when has André been so sarcastic? I must be rubbing off on him. Better me than Cat, no offense to her though.

"Okay, well for starters, I_ love _rainbows, lollipops, the color pink, and unicorns." I say batting my eyes innocently. André lets out a loud laugh and thankfully only a few people turn to look at us. I snicker at his outburst and slap his arm, not super hard though. He quiets down his laughter and settles for a grin.

"C'mon J, seriously, let's start writing these songs, I think we know each other well enough by now." André says and I smile at his nickname for me. André does know me better than 99% of people, but only Cat and I know everything about me. Sometimes I think Cat knows me better than I know me.

The two of us get to work on our songs and before we know it there's only fifteen minutes left in class. Mr. Lark explains to us that we will exchange songs with out partner, and evaluate them. We rate the songs one out of ten, ten means the songs describes us perfectly. I grin as André and I exchange our lyrics. I wrote a light-hearted and funny song describing him. I start to read his and for some reason I blush. It's pretty accurate, and one of the lines calls me beautiful. I give it a nine of ten because I'm not sure beautiful is how I would describe myself.

"Bye 'Dre." I say with a hidden smile as the bell rings. I walk off to Vocals class to spend a whole seventy minutes with my dear friend Cat. Although I love her like a sister, she can get annoying. As soon as Cat spots me she rushes over and drags me to a seat next to hers in the middle of the classroom. I grit my teeth, I hate being pulled anywhere, but sit down anyways.

"Jadey! I have first hour with _that_ boy! The stupid one who spilled coffee on you!" The petite brunette explains with flailing arms the extent of her first hour. Honestly I don't care about this boy, but revenge may be in order. She tells me his name is Beckett, but he goes by Beck. I'll make sure to call him Beckett, that is, if I ever speak to him. After a whole seventy minutes of Cat talking my ear off I make my way to third hour, another uneventful hour, and then lunch.

At lunch I grab a coffee and a burrito, scarfing down the burrito before telling André and Cat that I have to go visit the nurse again. So far, Mrs. Buyers is my favorite staff member. After a quick check up and some more weird medicine being applied to my burns she releases me and I spend the rest of lunch staring at my locker. We have a month to decorate it before we get graded on it. Personally, it's kind of stupid, but whatever.

Everything goes fine until I walk into fourth hour.

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

After the horrible incident in the office I frown and walk back into the hallways. I get a few glances from some girls, but I try to ignore them. I'm only interested in one girl today. I hear the bell ringing, telling us we have five minutes to get to class. I pull out my schedule from my back pocket and glance at it.

**Hour: Teacher: Class:**

**1. Mr. Marcs English**

**2. Mrs. Steven Geometry**

**3. Ms. Simone Band**

**4. Mr. Sikowitz Acting**

**5. Mr. James History of Play**

Considering I have no friends yet, and three people who hate me, my schedule looks pretty good with no one to compare it too. I hope that I have a class with Jade, and that she's calmed down by then. I find my way to Mr. Marcs class and take a seat near the front, I just hope that because I sit by the teacher no one will try to flirt with me. Most guys would love the attention I get, but after a while it gets really annoying. I spot one of Jade's friends on the other side of the room and I try to smile at her, but she _attempts_ to glare at me, unsuccessfully.

Nothing really eventful happens until third hour, my band class. It's not really a band, but that's what they label it. I sit down in an empty chair next to and stare longingly at the guitars on the wall. The room is full of some small chairs, but mostly instruments like guitars and pianos. As the bell rings I look over to see that André, one of Jade's friends, is sitting next to me. He seems to notice me the same moment I notice him, and he gives me a scowl.

"Aren't you the idiot who spilled coffee on Jade?" He asks as he inspects me. I feel uncomfortable so I only nod in response. He's about the same height as me, but he's quite intimidating.

"That wasn't cool bro, you should apologize to her." He says with a deep frown.

"I tried! She just kept yelling at me!" I defend myself weakly. He raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"She was way too mad to hear you, you should apologize later today or something." André supplies with a shrug. I can see the reasoning in his words and sigh. I can see why she would be mad, I just wish she wouldn't have flipped out so much. I hope André is right about her accepting my apology now. I really hope I have a class with her now.

The rest of the day is uneventful, I get stuck at some preppy lunch table full of blondes, much to my dismay. Finally fourth hour rolls around and I'm happy to start acting class. Acting is one thing I really, _really_ love, it makes me happy and I'm good at it. Acting is an escape and a challenge. It's a lot of work but very rewarding. I take a seat in the front of the class, as always, and I hear a scoff as the bell rings. Jade and her two friends enter the room and I can see the displeasure on Jade's face as she sees me. Unfortunately for her, the only three seats open are next to and behind me. Jade and t small brunette, Cat I think, sit behind me and André takes the seat next to me. He seems to not completely hate me at least.

"Hello! I'm Mr. Sikowitz, your acting teacher!" Suddenly there's a crash and a homeless man enters through a door by the stage. _He's_ our teacher? I shake my head in disbelief and the rest of the class has similar reactions. He walks up to the stage and smiles, while sipping from a...coconut? This day couldn't get any weirder.

"Tomorrow, you must perform the Bird Scene! Read this and memorize it!" Mr. Sikowtiz throws a stack of paper at us and we all scramble to pick one up. Jade has what I think is a smile on her face, and it brings me a weird sort of pleasure. Her smile is really beautiful, maybe one day I could be the one making her smile.

* * *

It's late here in the Detroit area, so with that, I'll _hopefully _post the next chapter tomorrow...or maybe not...

I realize there was a bit of Jandre in there, but don't worry, nothing major. Just a best friend crush. Maybe there'll be a little jealousy? Will it be Andre, or Beck? O.o You have to wait and see!

Next chapter will be Beck and Jade's fifth hour, a wonderful Cade sleepover, and then the next day.

SO tell me what you think! Reviews give me motivation and inspiration! If you want a new chapter you better review!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Kitten/Alice


End file.
